


Shatted hearts

by HelloStudios



Series: Shattered hearts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloStudios/pseuds/HelloStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is fighting with himself for accidentally revealing himself to his father. He is worried on what ladybug will think of him, and he does not want to disappoint her.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, due to an accident, chat Noir is left very wounded without any medical attention. Will he survive this dilemma and tell the truth to Ladybug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fire

Chapter one: 

Marinette rushed out the small bakery door into the street towards her school. Unfortunately, she slept in today, third day in a row this week.

Oh Tikki, what excuse am I going to give my teacher today? Dog ran away? Homework got sucked into the vacuum and shredded? My house blew up? 

"Well, I don't think you've used that one before." (Giggles) "You shouldn't worry about it too much Marinette. You're late almost every day anyway, they're probably used to it."

"Yeah, I guess you- HIDE TIKKI!" Marinette whispered as she ran towards the school. She didn't want anybody to see her talking to her bag. She already used talking bag technology excuse on Adrian's personal bodyguard. 

Tiki slipped into Marinette's small pink purse.

Good news!You're just on time, Tikki said quietly as she glanced at the clock in the school hallway. I think if you run you won't even have to make an excuse for why you were late!

Thank goodness , Marinette said.

Marinette took on speed as she rounded the corner towards her Locker. Leading her to run right into.... Adrian.

She dropped all her books with the Collision, along with his.

Oh, my!! I mean, oops, -- sorry! I wasn't p-paying attentiu- attention! My bad! She stuttered.

She was about to pick up her books when she noticed Adrian. His face was red, and he had reddish tint in his eyes, and if she could see clearly, small tear stains on his face.

Oh, i-its fine Marinette. It's just an accident.

He quickly grabbed all his books and started to walk away.

H-hey, are you o-ok? Marinette asked. She had never really seen Adrian upset before. like, what could be he be upset about? He had a perfect life.

Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm really good. He gave her a fake smile.

O-oh, you sure? I mean if you want, we could tal-

Adrian hurried away. Sure, Marinette was a kind, sweet girl everybody likes. But he just didn't want to talk to anybody right now.

His father, Gabriel agrest, took a little too much interest in his ring that morning. He asked him if he would be willing to give it up to him. Adrian had hurried off pretty fast, avoiding the question by using the excuse that he had to go to school.

He wouldn't be too terribly worried about this, but his father who he had rescued from an Akuma to nights before, had also taken a particular interest in his miraculous.

He was getting worried his father knew his secret.

But his worst fear was that if he told ladybug, she would never trust him again. The one thing he had to do was keep his miraculous safe, and if somebody knew his secret, that could give away everything for the both of them.

He couldn't go to class looking at how he did. He has spent the last 5 minutes sobbing in the bathroom stall quietly. He didn't want to be rejected again. He cared about ladybug too much to disappoint her.

He ran out of the small school doorways to the nearby Park, where he normally took photo shoots. But that was the last thing on his mind today. He just wanted to escape his gorilla bodyguard. The last thing he wanted was to be taken back to his prison house and asked more questions.

He ran to a small park bench and sat down. Plagg floated quickly out of his shirt.

Ditching school, now where are we? You've gotten bolder.

Shut up Plagg.

You wouldn't happen to have any cheese on you, would you?

Adrian sighed. He knew Plagg wasn't normally the sympathetic type, but he thought for once he could be a little serious.

Plagg, we have more serious issues to talk about. What if my dad knows about you? it could ruin everything! What if i have to give up my miraculous? Will ladybug hate me? she probably will, I would hate me if I did that. Maybe I should just not tell her? Will she hate me more if I would lie about this?  
Adrian nervously rambled.

Whoa, kid, slow down. You are exceeding my brains limit of knowledge with all these questions you're throwing at me. Why don't you just come and eat some cheese? That'll make you feel better.

Plagg, don't you care about anything besides cheese? Adrian said as he grabbed a chunk of Camembert he stored in his bag and handed it to Plagg.

Aww, my favorite! You shouldn't have. Now, what were you saying? Plagg said as he munched the Camembert contently.

weren't you even listening to me? This is important!

Look, kid. You don't know for sure your dad knows about your secret. Maybe he's just wondering where you got your ring from.

I guess that could be true, but he was practically staring at it today.

Instead of worrying about what will happen in the future, you should just focus on the present. You will just get worked up over nothing.

What about ladybug? Should I tell her? I am her partner after all. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Besides our identities of course.

Kid, do whatever you want as long as I get my cheese.

Adrian snorted in disgust and was about to reply when he heard a loud crash near the school followed by alot of smoke.

Sounds like an Akuma! I guess I could tell ladybug the truth, it is the right thing to do after all.

Plagg! CLAWS OUT!

 

•••

 

Chat Noir ran towards the School. The teachers were trying to evacuate students out of the building. Before chat Noir could help put out the fire, Alya ran up to him.

CHAT NOIR! Thank goodness you're here. I have a friend - her name is Marinette! She's still inside the building! Please... Save her!! Alya was hysterical, looking like she was about to burst into tears.

Nino came running up behind her,  
grabbing her in a comforting hug.

Chat ran toward the Flaming wreckage. The entrance was blocked buy a wood beam that fell down. Starting to panic, chat looks for a window. Marinette was his friend too, one of the first friends he actually made. He had grown quite fond of her, but he wanted to keep his loyalties to Ladybug.

Chat found a window, and using his staff, he quickly smashed it.

He bolted inside the school, ignoring the surprised gasps of the nearby crowd that continued to grow.

Dodging all the debris, the first place he checked was the classroom. No Marinette. Not even thinking twice, he bolted into the girls bathroom. He heard the sound of coughing right away.

Running in, he saw Marinette on the bathroom floor, bleeding a little from her arm, but otherwise alright. Besides her fitful cough.

You're going to be all right, he said, to reassure her.

Marinette looked up, surprised.

.cough. Chat..?

He went over and grabbed underneath her legs and back to pick her up. Her small pink purse fell off in the process, but he thought nothing of it.

Turning around he was about to leave when Marinette tried to reach out for her purse. The tile on the bathroom is starting to fall, and he didn't want to get knocked out.

It's not worth it, Chat yelled over at the flames.

Please! She look at him with pleading eyes. He had no idea why she needed this purse so bad, but he ran quickly back, snatched it, and bolted out of the bathroom with Marinette in his arms.

Looking exhausted, Marinette fainted in his arms still clutching her purse.

He ran towards the window he got in, but just as he was about to run out, a beam slammed down in front of him, right on his foot. He screeched in agony as the pain bolted up his leg.

Luckily he didn't drop Marinette. Using his staff, lifted up the beam. Taking off the pressure from his foot made it feel worse. He started limp-running to another nearby window. Each step felt like his foot was on fire. He smashed the glass, and right there was a fireman. The fireman grabbed Marinette off his hands. Chat was about to climb out, but his foot made him stumble. He screeched in pain as an agonizing jolt swept up his leg. Then he remembered the top beams falling down, and everything went black.

•••

Chat woke up with a start. He felt cold. Cracking his eyes open as little as he could, he winced as he saw his already injured leg crushed underneath a nearby beam.

Looking around him, he saw his arm also smashed underneath a beam. He seemed to be buried in debris.

There was a little hole on the side of all the wreckage, and chat put his remaining good arm out of the hole.

He was so relieved he had not used his cataclysm. It would have worn off by now, and he would have been in his civilian form.

He thought he could hear a familiar voice screaming his name, but his ears were ringing too badly for him to hear. His throat felt too dry to respond.

chat.....????!!?

Chat?!?

CHAT?!? WHERE ARE YOU!! 

That voice... It sounded so.. familiar.

He felt something grab his hand that he had stuck out of the hole.

M-my... la...d..y..?

 

CHAT! YOUR GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! HANG IN THERE!

he opened his eyes fully, despite his body's protests.

LUCKY CHARM!

Suddenly he felt the beans coming off his back and leg. All the pressure gone, his injuries felt worse.

He felt ladybug grab him and hoist him up so she was carrying him. He didn't protest.

Beep. Beep. Beep 

Ladybug had little time to save them both. 

She dodged all the fallen debris. 

Stupid cat. You almost got yourself killed. You had me so worried..

She ran out of the schoolhouse.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Chat.. chat I have to go..

She played him gently down in front of the remaining police officers and firemen. The crowd had grown bigger since she was last out.

With one flick of her yo yo, she was gone.

Chat heard shouting. Someone yelled something about an ambulance.

Ambulance.... ambulance...... WAIT.

He couldn't go on an ambulance! The doctors would have to take his ring to treat him!

The whole world will know his secret, and it would be all his fault.

He heard sirens coming in the distance.

NO NO NO NO NO

chat flicked his eyes open. He saw a very worried looking doctor.

He felt himself getting lifted up onto a stretcher.

NO NO NO NO 

Mustering up all his remaining strength, chat rolled over off the stretcher and dumped onto the ground. Using his baton, he stretched it up so he was in a very painful standing position.

Large surprised gasps came from the nearby growing crowd.

A nearby nurse looked at chat, annoyed and worried.

Chat, im sorry, but you need medical attention. You're not giving us much of a choice.

A couple of the ambulance crew started to walk up to chat to force him on the stretcher.

An attempt to escape, chat tried to run away, causing him to step on his injured foot. He screamed in agony, and tripped.

Nearby police officers started to push the crowd back, for their own safety.

The ambulance crew got closer.

STAY, STAY BACK! chat threatened.

The ambulance crew look at each other for reassurance, and proceeded more cautiously.

The ambulance had him surrounded.

Feeling desperate, chat did the last remaining thing he could possibly think of.

Taking his baton, chat thrust it upward and, facing it toward the sky, extended it.

He sighed in relief as he felt himself rise high above Paris.

using his one good arm and leg, chat landed on a nearby building. He immediately propped himself up against a nearby wall, catching his breath.

He was so tired. But something in chat was telling him to stay awake. He felt like he was forgetting something. He struggled to remember what happened earlier in that day.

School.... park.... fire... fire?

Chat gasped.

Only one thing could have started that fire in such a short amount of time.

An Akuma.


	2. The Exterminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat needs to find a way to heal himself, but gets an unexpected Akuma visitor while he is rendered helpless.
> 
> Meanwhile, plagg goes to extreme measures to make sure he gets his lovely Camembert.

Chapter 2:

An Akuma! 

He had to help save Paris! ....just

One problem.

Chat looked down at his useless arm and leg.

Heh heh. Just a little bruse... nothing that bad.. This shouldn't hurt to much.. chat nervously rambled.

Taking his thumb, chat pressed gently on his wounded leg.

An electronic shot of pain bolted up his leg, making him yelp in surprise!

Well, well, an icy voice said. Who let the cat out of the bag?

Chat looked up to see a red, demon looking girl who was holding what looked like a flame thrower.

Chat gulped.

My name's Exterminator, and I burn anything in my path. Your just a little pest in the way..

Before I turn you into toast, I need your Miraculous! 

No! Chat said, annoyed.

Do you think you have much of a choice?! She said, pointing her flame thrower sarcastically at his leg and arm.

Suddenly, with a flash of red, the weapon was thrown backwards.

Ladybug landed in front of chat, protecting him.

You showed up just in time, m'lady! Look like I am in a HARRY situation. Chat snickered.

If you don't stop with your puns, I'm gonna leave you here for the birds. Ladybug teased.

By this time the Exterminator had recovered, looking at Ladybug with disgust.

Ladybug! she laughed. Glad you could join the party. You have something I need as well. 

No way, Exterminator! Didn't your mother teach you to keep your devilish hands to yourself? Ladybug taunted.

With that, Ladybug threw herself on top of the Exterminator, and, flicked her yo-yo around her mouth like a bridle for a horse.

The Exterminator rolled onto her side, and threw Ladybug off into chat's injured leg.

Chat screamed at the impact.

Catching his breath, chat looked at the Exterminator, who had a satisfied look on her face.

Could my leg possibility get any worse?!? He yelled to particularly no one as ladybug shot him an apologetic look and jumped back on the Exterminator.

Reaching around, Ladybug tried to grab the weapon, but the devilish Akuma took her flamethrower and burned anything within range.

Twirling around, the Akuma almost burned Chat's leg.

I don't wanna find out! Chat said nervously.

I've had enough! Ladybug screeched. Flipping off the Akuma's back, ladybug rolled backwards, and tripped the Akuma with her foot. 

In surprise, the Akuma flipped backwards, and, rolling to the side, she jumped off the roof.

With surprising speed, the Akuma zipped out of the dark alley way and bolted into the nearby street. 

Several screams followed.

Great, she has a flamethrower, and is super fast, one in a million, huh? Chat joked.

Chat, stay here. Ladybug ordered.  
You are in no condition to fight the Exterminator, so it would be better if you hide until this mess is over with.

What?! No! I will not abandon m'lady in her time of need!

Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

Look, chat, you would just be in the way.. just lay low until I defeat this villain. Hopefully when I activate my lucky charm, most of your injuries will heal. 

Now please, stay out of trouble! With that, ladybug flicked her yo-yo in the direction of the Akuma.

•••

Chat stared off in the direction ladybug left, feeling empty.

But, we always work together...

Chat looked down angrily at his injuries.

STUPID LEG! chat raged as he hit it as hard as he could.

Chat screamed at the awful pain that followed, silently cursing himself for being so stupid.

Plagg, revert me!

The pain got sharper as he returned in his civilian form, and chat cringed at the change.

Kid, what did you do this time?

Plagg, can you go grab that white shirt on that clothesline, Adrian said, ignoring his question.

Well, I don't know. That's kinda far away and I am kinda tired, I doubt I could even lift-

I'll give you extra Camembert, Adrian said.

Deal!! Plagg joyfully said as he flew off normally and grabbed the shirt with ease.

Handing it to Adrian, he looked at him, unsatisfied.

Well?! My cheese please!

Adrian sighed, and reached in his bag. Feeling around, he found to his horror that all the Camembert was gone!

Plagg, I am out! If ladybug comes back and sees me, she will know who I am! 

You dont have my cheese!?!? Plagg screeched!

I will get you some, don't worry! Adrian said, trying to calm his kwami down.

Besides, the more important thing is for me to get down!

GIVE ME MY CHEESE ADRIAN!

Plagg! Can you be serious for one second and help me!

Adrian grabbed a nearby piece of wood and lined it up with his leg. Using the shirt Plagg fetched, he ripped it and tied the wood to his injured leg, making a decent homemade cast. 

Ok, we need to get down from here! Adrian said.

Looking around, Adrian saw a small balcony. 

Purrfect! He chuckled.

Climbing down into it, he recolonized the bakery Marinette's parents owned. He must be on her balcony. Limping around, Adrian lifted the small hatch that lead inside. Climbing down the ladder, he found himself in a bedroom. 

Probably Marinette's bedroom, Adrian whispered to plagg. 

Much to his surprise, he saw pictures of himself on her walls. He felt himself blushing in surprise and embarrassment, but quickly brushed the feeling off. 

Marinette was really good at designing, she probably used his clothes in the magazine for inspiration or something.

He walked to the far side of the room to another latch, which lead downstairs. He went down, cautious of his leg.

Peering out, he saw the whole room busy, most people looking at the small TV in the bakery anxiously looking at the news for anything more about the Akuma attack.

Chat sighed when the TV showed ladybug fighting, followed by text flouting on the screen saying where is Chat Noir? 

Suddenly Plagg bolted out of Adrian's coat. Floating near the floor, Adrian saw what Plagg was going for.

Laying on a small plate underneath the TV everyone was watching, was a small brick of Camembert cheese.

Plagg! Adrian whispered, get back here!!!

Much to Adrian's horror and annoyance, Plagg completely ignored him.

Adrian slipped out of his hiding place and sneaked up behind the large crowd. 

Working his way around the room, he got to the door.

He watched Plagg float onto the counter and go under a tea cup. Slowly the cup scooted closer...

Closer...

 

closer.........

 

Is that teacup moving? Someone in the crowd asked, pointing at the one plagg was hiding.

Tom, who was working at the register, grabbed a fly swatter and cautiously walked towards the cup.

It could be a rat.. Tom mumbled.

Suddenly the teacup bumped against a pile of plates and sent them crashing to the floor. 

Oh dear, Tom said. Placing down the fly swatter.

Don't worry everybody, this will be cleaned up in a jiffy. Watch where you step, though. Tom said.

In that moment Plagg bolted out, snatched the cheese and bolted inside Adrian's jacket. 

Luckily, nobody noticed.

Adrian limped out of the bakery.

Checking to make sure the cost was clear, Adrian looked at Plagg.

WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY?!? ALL THAT FOR CHEESE?!?

yep. Plagg said calmly.

Anger bubbled up inside Adrian , but before he could say any more Plagg put his paw on his lips.

Before you get all mad and freak out again kid, just think. Now my energy will be restored and you can help ladybug. You should thank me.

Plagg your so stupid! Don't ever do that again!

Kid, don't deprive me of my cheese.

Ugh, plagg, your almost to much to bear.

I'm done! Plagg announced.

Thats probably a record. It took you 5 seconds to eat a whole block of Camembert. Why am I not surprised? Adrian grumbled.

Anyway, we got an Akuma to catch.

Plagg, CLAWS OUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Plagg will do for cheese....
> 
> Gotta love him ^.^
> 
> Hope this chapter satisfied you guys! Keep lookout for the next one ;)


	3. Cat-Out-of-Water

Plagg, Claws Out!

Chat limped along the side of the building, leg aching in agony, but he was determined.

"Ladybug needs me, Chat muttered to himself. "We always need eachother."

He limp-jogged down the nearby alleyway ladybug had left minutes before, chasing the crazed akuma. Walking out, he saw a large crowd running, along with a TV and camera crew. They didn't notice Chat, peering out of the dark alleyway.

The akuma must be nearby.. Chat thought

He extended his staff and jumped on a nearby roof, much to his leg's protest.

Hissing in pain, Chat took the weight off his foot. "Maybe it would be better if I just prevent from using my leg."

He grabbed his Batton with both hands tightly.

His left arm stung like a hornet, and Chat screeched in surprise.

Grabbing his wrist, Chat remembered.

..Right.

He had multiple injuries, so he should try his best to be careful.

Talking his right arm, Chat held on tightly and extended it enough that he could move on a awkward but steady rate, up and over buildings. 

Hearing a nearby CRASH, Chat went toward the noise.

Much to his horror, Chat looked as the Exterminator pinned Ladybug up against the roof floor by her neck, reaching out to grab her miraculous.

Fury bubbled up inside Chat.

Screaming with rage, Chat came flying towards the surprised akuma. 

What the..

Chat shoved the akuma sideways, off Ladybug, giving it a death glare.

The akuma's surprised face turned into a grin. The akuma chuckled. "Oh no, and injured Cat has come limping back to his bug." She taunted. "How ever will I stop you?" 

Ladybug jumped up, recovering. 

The akuma's smile turned into a frown, and she zipped away, jumping onto other nearby roofs.

Ladybug teared after it, with Chat close behind.

"Chat, stay low till I capture this akuma." Ladybug ordered, glancing back at her partner.

No way! Chat replyed. "You almost lost your miraculous. Besides, a lady is never complete without her cat." Chat smiled.

Ladybug opened her mouth, about to protest, when suddenly the akuma jumped out under the ledge of the roof and hurled herself at Chat, grabbing his leg and shoving him into the shingles. 

Chat screeched, pain rippling up his leg like fire.

The akuma pressed down harder, trying to damage his leg more. Chat screamed in agony.

Suddenly the weight came off his foot, as Chat breathed heavily, and relaxed his whole body with exhaustion.

Glancing over, he saw the akuma tumbling over with ladybug and landing in a massive heap on the edge of the roof.

Ladybug pinned the akuma down. 

The akuma stared at he, grinning. "you give me no choice, but to use... 

THIS!

The akuma grabbed a small weapon it could easily fit in it's small pocket. 

The akuma grabbed ladybugs shoulders and shoved her off the roof, kicking her stomach in the process. Ladybug grabbed on the side, and quickly threw her yo-yo around the akuma's leg, hosting herself up.

Chat watched as his leg throbbed beneath his suit. 

Ladybug pulled hard on the string and the akuma fell, but recovered in lighting speed.

The akuma flipped over, aimed her weapon at ladybug, and fired.

It all went in slow motion as chat saw the small bullet about to hit his lady. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

Bolting up, and ignoring his leg's protests, he jumped as fast as he could in front of ladybug.  
He winced as he waited for the bullet to puncture his skin.

Surprised, he watched at the bullet didn't hurt him, but absorbed into him on the impact.

"you fool!" The akuma said as it laughed.

Chat felt his body heating up, he felt like he was burning. 

Ladybug grabbed his good arm to steady him.

CHAT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

Ladybug was terrified.

Chat looked to be in great pain, and grabbed him tighter as he started to glow blue.

She noticed as she held him, the strange glowing blue substance seeped into her skin.

Surprised, she realized by touching Chat she had foolishly spread whatever was on her partner to herself.

Chat fell on his knees, as the glow grew brighter. Every breath he took was harder than the last, he felt like he was melting.

Chat stopped screaming as the pain unexpectedly stopped.

He glanced at ladybug, breathing heavily and looking worried.

Ladybug glared at the akuma, who was comfortably sitting on top of the chimney watching the whole thing with a smile on its face.

What have you done to us?! Ladybug said as she tried rubbing the blue gunk off her skin.

"You'll see." The icy voice of the akuma said as it snickered.

Surprised, Ladybug felt herself shrinking. Alarmed, she looked at Chat, who was shorter than his usual self. 

It was all a flash.

And then..

Ladybug screamed, shocked. 

Looking at her and Chat, she realised to much of her horror that they had both shrunk the size of a penny, at the least. 

Chat was still holding his leg, wincing at the pain.

The blue shinny fluid disappeared, leaving their skin normal and healthy.

Make us big again! Small ladybug screeched at the akuma, who was rolling over, laughing.

Hearing her words, the akuma walked over to her slowly, putting away her weapon. "Oh I could if I wanted to." She said, a grin on her face. "But that wouldn't be any FUN, now would it?"

The akuma lifted her foot, and smashed it down hard beside ladybug. 

"Time to squash the bug" said the akuma. 

Ladybug looked up, her eyes widening

Chat glanced away from his leg, still burning from the transition. He saw the akuma lift up it's foot and bring it down quickly, aiming for the small and helpless ladybug.

Quick as a flash, he shoved her to the side, as the foot slammed down right where she was moments before. 

The akuma attempted to step on the heros again, but only succeeding in smashing Chat's tail.

OWCH! Chat grabbed his tail in one hand and pushed ladybug in the other. They were no match for this akuma. 

Looking around, Chat noir saw the rain spout, which ran down far into the mysterious alleyway below. 

Running towards it, he dragged the confused ladybug with him.

"Chat! She said. "What are you doing?" 

He reached the end of the roof, and picked ladybug up with his arm. "My lady".. he whispered.

She stared at him, looking deep into his green eyes.

"Hold your breath." He said sarcastically

He dropped her in the water spout, and she plummeted down the narrow hole. The surprised and very annoyed Ladybug screamed "CCCHHHHHHAAAATT!

"Sorry my lady! He said, as he looked back at the akuma." 

The akuma slammed it's foot beside chat, just missing him. Chat jumped into the spout after ladybug, avoiding the akuma.

He heard the akuma laugh, and bolt away. "good luck surviving!"The akuma mocked, as the laughter faded off into the distance.

Chat looked down as he fell, spotting ladybug.

"The end of the tunnel is near"!! Chat screamed, warning his partner when he noticed the small light growing at the end of the spout.

Chat watched as ladybug rounded the corner and flung out, bracing himself to do the same and hoping his lady was alright.

He screamed in fear as he plummeted down. 

finally, he reached the end of the tunnel and was flung out to meet..

Water.

Lots and lots of water.

Choking, Chat tried to swim, but his arm and leg were exhausted. 

This must be a rain barrel.. Chat thought, gaging. "Why did it have to be water!"

He struggled underneath the waves, trying to take one last gasp of air, but started to sink.

He tried to cry out for help, but the water muted his words.

He sank, helplessly, relaxing his tired body, letting the water pull him deeper and deeper.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOP! What will happen next ;)?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! My first time writing any fanfiction, so I hope you guys loved it. Please let me know if you want more in the comments. Thanks for the awesome feedback. If you have any fan art, make sure to post it down below. Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter


End file.
